New people with unexpected powers
by jleajaneway
Summary: Set in Harry's 6th year. Harry finds his godmother. The final battle is coming up. PG13 just to be safe. This is my first fic. Be nice.


Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
New people with unexpected powers.  
  
Chapter 1: The relatives. It was just past midnight and all the lights were out in Privet Drive, when a small light came on. This light was coming from the smallest bedroom in number 4. Harry sat up panting and turned on his bedside lamp. He had woken from another nightmare about that night in the Department of Mysteries. Once again Harry had had to watch Sirius fall through the veil. When he had woken it had cost him every ounce of his self-control not to shout and wake up the Dursleys. Harry had already done that once this summer and he was still feeling the after effects. During the first week of the summer holidays, Harry had had another one of his many nightmares about Sirius and the Department of Mysteries. Harry had woken with a shout, "SIRIUS, NO!" That had earned him the worst beating he had ever had. His uncle had not been satisfied until Harry had a black eye, a broken arm and several broken ribs. Harry shuddered at the memory. His uncle had then forced him to write to the Order, telling them that he was fine otherwise he, Harry, would pay. Of course Harry had done a s his uncle had told him as, from past experience, he knew that his uncle would stick to his word. Harry sat there holding his ribs that had not healed properly from a month ago. Harry looked over to Hedwig's empty cage and sighed. This was the third night that she had been away and Harry was starting to miss her. She was the only thing he had in this house that he would consider a friend. Harry lay back on his bed and looked over at his illuminous alarm clock that read 1:14. Harry's eyes were itching with tiredness and Harry didn't even realise that it was his birthday before he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Harry woke to the sound on his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice calling him from the bottom of the stairs. Harry pulled himself out of his bed and tried to get dressed while being careful not to cause himself anymore pain than he was already in. When he was dressed he climbed down the stairs and walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sat there reading his paper as usual, and Dudley was taking up a full side of the table like he always did. Dudley was still on his diet even though it hadn't done him much good; he was still as fat as ever. Aunt Petunia was cutting up a grapefruit into uneven bits and placing them on plates before placing them in front of Harry, Dudley and her husband. While she was doing that she couldn't help but add " There you are Duddy-kins!" Harry had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing which would have made his uncle angry and would have made Harry's ribs even more than they already were. Harry also knew that this wasn't the best time for him to make his uncle angry as his drill company, Grunnings, was failing miserably without any hope of recovery and he was always looking for someone to take it out on. Harry silently started to eat his rather small piece of grapefruit when his uncle Vernon started to speak. "We'll set off for water-park at ten Petunia." Yes that would be ideal," said Aunt Petunia. Suddenly uncle Vernon rounded on Harry, " You boy, are going to be staying at home and doing your chores. Now get up in that bedroom of yours and wait in there until I come and tell you to come down" With that Harry silently nodded, washed up his plate and returned to his bedroom. While he was in there he wondered what kind of telling he was about to receive. Half an hour later his uncle walked in holding a belt with a big silver buckle on the end. Harry looked at it in fear as he realised that his uncle was not wearing the type of trousers that required a belt. Harry then looked up and saw a massive fist getting closer to his eyes and then smack! Harry quickly put his hands to his face to cover his eyes when he felt another fist collide with his already broken ribs. Harry let out a scream of pain. "Shut up, you worthless freak!" his uncle spat. Suddenly Harry felt himself under a shower of punches, kicks and slaps. Just when Harry had thought that his uncle was satisfied, he felt something small but hard on his back. He was in agony. His uncle just kept whipping him with the belt. This went on for ten minutes until his uncle had had enough. Harry heard his uncle leave the room and he let out a huge sigh of relief that it was over. Five minutes later he heard the door slam and the start of a car. Harry pulled himself back onto his bed and fell into a very painful sleep. The Dursleys returned later that evening and left Harry in his room. Harry woke up to nip on the ear and he realised that Hedwig was back. He looked at her through his squinted eye and then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The beatings kept coming all week for Harry and they were steadily getting worse. The next Sunday Harry was sat with his back to the radiator when Hedwig suddenly swept from her cage to the desk. She landed on Harry's lap with a piece of parchment in her beak; she dropped it onto his lap and flew to Harry's open trunk and picked up a quill and an inkbottle. Harry looked at her with confusion for a moment until he realised that she wanted him to write a letter for someone to get him out of the Dursley's. Harry unscrewed the top of his inkbottle as carefully as he could and dipped in his quill. He quickly scrawled three words, which was hardly readable, and rolled it up and gave it to Hedwig. She didn't even wait to for Harry to tell her where he wanted her to go, she just soared out of the window as fast as she could. Harry watched her disappear, silently begging her to be as quick as she could.  
  
Chapter 2: The Realisation  
  
Albus Dumbledore was about to retire after a long day of meetings with all sorts of people when he saw a black speck getting bigger and bigger every second. He soon found himself face to face with a large, snowy bird that he recognised and Harry Potter's owl. He quickly let Hedwig in and she flew to his desk. There she stood on the desk looking at Dumbledore, who strode over to her and took out the roll of parchment in her mouth and unrolled it. On it he found only three words, which he could hardly read. It said:  
  
Help. Please!  
  
Dumbledore gasped as he read the note. Without warning he quickly strode over to his fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and clearly said, "Severus, Minerva, Poppy my office now!" As soon as those words had left his mouth Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey walked out of his fireplace brushing dust off of themselves. "What is it Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall. The three people looked at Dumbledore in anticipation, as they knew it could be nothing good. Dumbledore simply said "This". He gave the note to Professor McGonagall and he added "I just received that note, and this" - he pointed to Hedwig - "is the owl that delivered it to me". Minerva let out a gasp as she realised who the owl belonged to. "What are we going to do Albus?" asked Snape. "Go and get him", Dumbledore stated plainly, "In an hour or so. I just hope we are not too late" For the next hour the three teachers and the nurse discussed possibilities of if he was in any danger, which Snape doubted, what they would do with him after. In Snape's opinion the Golden Gryffindor was just looking for more attention.  
* Harry was still sat with his back to the radiator when he heard the doorbell ring. Who would be calling at this time thought Harry. He heard his uncle scream at whoever was at the door, but the next thing he knew he heard a loud bang and Harry heard a voice that he did not expect to hear in the summer holidays. "Where is Mr. Potter?" Snape asked Mr. Dursley. "There is no one here by the name of Potter, now get out!" Harry heard his uncle shout. "Let's try that again Mr. Dursley, where is Mr. Potter?" Harry heard Snape repeat. To Harry's surprise his uncle said, "Upstairs in his room". Harry then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and realised that there was more that one person here. He heard two gasps come from the other side of the door shortly followed by a command of "Alohomora". The door burst open and Harry slowly, and painfully, looked up with his eyes half-open to see the headmaster of Hogwarts, his Potions professor, his Transfigurations and Head of House and the school Nurse. They looked shocked at what they were seeing. Snape seemed to come to his senses first as he looked down to meet Harry's gaze. "Potter." Snape said in a soft, unbelieving tone before he strode across the room and bent down at Harry's side. Madame Pomfrey rushed in and kneeled to his other side. She checked his pulse and looked at his face. Her expression grew grim as she looked at his facial injuries. "We have to get him to Hogwarts" She finally said. "Is it safe to move him?" Dumbledore questioned "Safer than leaving him here" she said grimly. Harry looked at them all in turn and finally his eyes fell on Snape. Snape moved closer to him and tried to get his arms under Harry without hurting him. Harry winced as Snape's arms swept across his back. Snape muttered "Sorry" to Harry before lifting him up. Harry let out a scream of pain as he was pulled up before he blacked out with the pain. The four adults and Harry, who was in Snape's arms, walked down the stairs only to come face to face with Vernon Dursley. "You will be hearing from us shortly," said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Now you listen here(" Vernon began but Snape cut him off. "No! You listen here! How dare you do something like this? To your own nephew as well. If I wasn't carrying Harry then you would be lucky to be standing there!" Snape spat. He was furious. How dare they do something like this to Potter? I can't believe that I thought that he was spoiled rotten when he was here. Oh, how I was wrong. I'm going to make it up to him if it is the last thing I do. Snape strode out the hall leaving Vernon Dursley very frightened indeed. The other teachers just stood there open-mouthed at the emotional response they had just witnessed from the very heartless potions master.  
  
Chapter 3: Questions Harry woke in a great deal of pain. He had had a very strange dream that night. He had dreamt that his professors from Hogwarts had come and taken him away from the Dursleys. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find that someone had taken off his glasses. Even without his glasses on Harry would have recognised this place anywhere. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts! It suddenly dawned on him. It had not been a dream at all. It had been real. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madame Pomfrey had rescued him from the Dursleys! Harry let out a sigh of relief and reached for his glasses, which he found on the bedside table, and put them on. Harry heard whispers coming from the matron's office across the dormitory. He couldn't make out their voices. Five minutes later four people emerged form the office and came over to Harry's bed. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "How are you feeling Harry?" he asked. "Well apart from being in a lot of pain, fine" replied Harry. Snape took a vial out from his robes and gave it to Harry. "Drink this Potter, it will help with the pain". Harry nodded as he took the vial from his professor. He swallowed it in two gulps. It was disgusting, "Urgh! That's even worse than Skele-Grow!" Harry said. All for adults smiled at this. "Why didn't you tell us Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Tell you what?" replied a confused Harry. "That that excuse for a human was beating you!" Snape spat angrily. Harry looked down at his sheets and replied "Because this summer was the first time he has done it. Normally I would have just been locked in the cupboard under the stairs or be made to do extra chores but this summer." Harry's voice trailed off. "Why did he do it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he remembered his nightmares about Sirius and the beating that had followed. He quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head. "It's all right. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Dumbledore said quickly as he saw how uncomfortable Harry was looking. Harry looked up to meet Dumbledore's gaze and felt very grateful towards the old man. Madame Pomfrey stepped in telling them that Harry that he needed his rest and that the rest could come and see him tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 4: The attack Harry was realised form the Hospital Wing a week later in which he had a lot of visitors. He didn't see Snape all week, which didn't surprise him. Lupin however came every day and he told Harry that he was returning as the new DADA professor. Apart from that, the rest of the summer holidays went by uneventfully for Harry. The only thing that he noticed was different was that Snape was actually being nice to him. Snape had apologised to Harry for thinking that he was a spoiled brat and said that he had realised that he couldn't have been more wrong. Dumbledore had also allowed Harry to do magic since he was at Hogwarts. Harry took this opportunity to learn new spells that might help him in a duel. The rest of the school were arriving in an hour and Harry was still in the library reading when Snape came up to him. "The rest of the school will be arriving soon, Potter. You might want to go and get ready" Snape said. Harry looked at his watch and realised that he didn't have much time left so he thanked his professor for reminding him and ran to the rooms that he had been given. When the other students arrived Harry was in the entrance hall waiting for Ron and Hermione, and as normal, as soon as Hermione saw him she ran over and bombarded him with questions. "Why weren't you on the train? And why didn't you answer any of our letters?" Hermione raged, "We were so worried about you!" Calm down Hermione! I wasn't on the train because I got here three weeks ago, I'll explain that later! Now lets go into the hall before all the first years get here!" Harry said quickly so that Hermione couldn't ask him anymore questions. When they were sat down Hermione was about to start interrogating Harry again when Professor McGonagall walked in with a line of very scared first years. As she walked passed Harry she gave him a swift smile, which he returned. When the all the first years were lined up near the Head table the sorting hat began to sing. (A/N Song should be here but I can't write songs so just imagine one)  
  
When the last first year to be sorted, Walker, Daisy was placed in Hufflepuff Dumbledore stood up to make his normal start of year speech. "Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts! As always will the first years please note, that the Forbidden Forest is called forbidden for a reason, and some of our older students should also have realised that by now." Dumbledore glanced over at Harry, Ron and Hermione before continuing, "I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin who has willingly decided to come back and teach this year." Everyone except the Slytherins was clapping like mad. A sudden big bang stopped the cheering abruptly. Death Eaters were at the doorway to the Great Hall. The Death Eater in the front threw an Avada Kedavra curse at Dumbledore. He was pulling his wand out but he wasn't going to be quick enough. It was going to hit him! Just before the curse got to the Head table a woman in her late twenties appeared in front of Dumbledore. She had blacky browny hair that was stood up in a strange way. It sort of arched away from her head in spikes. There was a small sense of power radiating from her. Just then the curse hit her and in seconds she was hit with two more Avada Kedavra curses. Harry thought she was dead for sure. But instead of falling over with a shocked expression on her face she looked like she was in a lot of pain and she fell to her knees. Dumbledore stood up and shouted "J-lea!" J-lea Janeway stood up shakily looking so angry it was frightening. She told the headmaster to sit back down and said that it was pointless both of them getting hurt. J-lea raised her hands above her head while bowing her head. Everyone was looking at her in confusion. Everyone was staring at her as she drove her arms back down to her side and thrust her head back. The change was amazing. J-lea's hair colour suddenly changed from black to blonde and she was surrounded by a yellow glow. Her hair looked as if it had been gelled back and was rippling upwards. The amount of energy that was coming off of her was amazing. A feeling of raw but controlled power. The room was warm with her power. The Death Eaters were forgotten as everyone stared at J-lea. Unknown to everyone the Death Eaters had ran forward and stopped in the middle of the hall. J-lea suddenly leaped off the step she was standing on and literally flew towards Voldemort's minions. No one could see their expression as they had their masks on, but Harry had a feeling that they were all very frightened. J-lea was still racing towards the Death Eaters and as she reached the one in front she punched them so hard that they were thrown against the side- wall. J-lea had stopped moving and was standing 5 metres away form the rest of the Death Eaters. They suddenly all threw curses at her. J-lea simply raised her hand and all the curses stopped in mid air. A small smile appeared on her face as she slightly pulled her hand back and jerked it forward. The curses hurtled back to their originators. Most of them were deflected but some of the Death Eaters were not quick enough and were hit with their own spells. No one was ready for the next move. J-lea suddenly transported herself into the middle of the Death Eaters and fought them all single handedly. She was also releasing golden balls at the Death Eaters, which would throw them against the walls and render them unconscious. This display reminded Harry of a show that he had seen at the Dursleys when he was a child called Dragonball Z, then it clicked. She could do all of the things that they could on the TV show. J-lea was now fighting two Death Eaters that were in front of her when she was hit from behind and from the sides with five killing curses. She stumbled forwards but remained standing. She took out the Death Eaters to the front and to the sides of her and was hit wit yet another Avada Kedavra curse. Harry could feel the power weakening and J-lea fell over onto her back and it seemed Dumbledore could as well as he stood up again. "Sit yourself down Albus" Demanded J-lea. "For Merlin's sake, J-lea, you can not do this on your own!" Exclaimed Dumbledore. J-lea smirked and relied, "Just watch me. I think it is time for me to start trying!" She rolled over and did a flip so she was on her feet and her left side was facing the remaining Death Eaters. She brought the bottoms of her hands together at the right side of her body and said something that no body had ever heard pronounced before. "Kah meh" ( "Hah meh" J-lea suddenly brought her hands to the left side of her body and there was a blue ball of energy in her hands and was expanding within her hands. She looked over at Harry and smiled softly, reassuring him that everything was going to work out. J-lea suddenly screamed "Haaaaa!!!" and a blinding blue stream of energy erupted from her hands heading straight for the Death Eaters. As it reached them, it blew them all away from the beam and towards the walls. Now all there was no Death Eaters standing. They were all either dead or unconscious. The blue beam suddenly disappeared and J-lea was stood there shaking with anger and exhaustion. She smiled at Dumbledore and the teachers and fell to her knees. She put her hand on the floor to steady herself but couldn't hold herself up and she fell unconscious. All of the teacher jumped up and ran to J-lea, whose hair was still bright blonde but there was no yellow glow around her any more. All the students were in a state of shock at what they had just witnessed and all had their eyes on J-lea and the teachers. Dumbledore sent them up to bed even though he knew fairly well that they would not be able to sleep with the nights events. Thank god it was Saturday, he thought.  
  
Chapter 5: The day after.  
  
Dumbledore had been right. No one at Hogwarts had been able to sleep that night. The students were all discussing how J-lea had kicked all the Death Eaters butts single handedly. The teachers were all worried sick about J- lea. Even though the fact that her hair has remained blonde was definitely a good sign, she was still going to have a rough recovery. 


End file.
